The structural design for the inflatable pad in the present invention especially means a new type of air pad structure with built-in pump for inflation and deflation.
Traditional inflatable pads have a wide range of applications, such as use inside bra cup for breast push-up and breast enhancement or for the coziness of pillow or in shoe sole for reducing impact to foot and providing cushion and resilience. They are well accepted by the industry and the consumers. However, such inflatable pads usually are in a fixed size filled with certain amount of air. The pads properly inflated and sealed would be combined with other products. Such single-size pads can not provide versatility to satisfy the needs of the general consumers.
Therefore, the industry developed an adjustable inflatable pad. As shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 2A, the general inflatable pad is added with a valve that can allow air to flow in and out. Through either mouth blowing, a hand pump (as in FIGS. 1B and C) or hand pressing (as in FIG. 2B), the amount of air to be filled can be adjusted to meet the demand. Although such a design can solve the problem with lack of applicability for the traditional fixed-size inflatable pads and possess both versatility and flexibility, the inflation method of mouth blowing is not esthetic and has hygiene concerns. Besides, carrying an additional mini pump not only causes inconvenience to users but also possibility to lose it, which further gives troubles to users.
Nevertheless, the industry is consistently seeking improvement and has come up with various types of design that combines a small pump or an inflation device with the inflation pad, such as the patents of No. 451,623 and No. 465,280 in Taiwan. In general, such inflation pad has its inflation device of complicated structure and design. As a result, not only operation faces some difficulties, but also inflation/deflation adjustment seems very difficult. It is not considered as a well-designed inflation pad structure.
In view of this, the inventor for the present invention, with aim at the shortcomings of the existing inflation pads and dedication to serving the general public, further provides an alternative that can solve the existing problems and replace the existing inflation pads in the market.
The primary objective for the present invention is to provide an inflation pad with a built-in pump. Depending on user""s needs, inflation level can be adjusted by using a hollow bolt for valve opening and closure. During inflation, the hollow bolt is in place to seal a vent hole and secured by user""s hand pressing. For deflation, first the hollow bolt is removed to open the vent hole, and then users press the inflation chamber by hands. Such design has a desired inflation/deflation access so there are no concerns about esthetic feeling, hygiene and convenience during operation. Besides, the inflation pad structure is simplified and lightweight for operational convenience.
Another objective for the present invention is to provide an inflation pad with a built-in pump so its structural design can be widely adopted in different products, such as bras, pillows and shoes. The practical applicability for such products will thus be increased with high value for industrial use.
According to the above-mentioned objectives, the present invention is to provide an inflation pad with a built-in pump, which mainly comprises inflation unit and inflation pump assembly. The inflation unit is made of air-impermeable tough film that is sealed at peripheral by high frequency process and forms an inflation chamber with laminated fringe. The inflation pump assembly is installed inside the inflation unit and composed of a protuberant pump chamber and an inflation/deflation channel. The inflation pump is made of highly pressure resistant elastomer so it will not be contracted under pressure. On one side of the pump chamber, there are two pieces of unidirectional membrane tubing, A and B, in a reverse loop. The membrane tubing B is provided as a channel between the pump chamber and the inflation chamber. The membrane tubing A is installed inside the pump chamber so that one end connects to the pump chamber and the other end at the chamber edge connects to a piece of round tubing. The round tubing connects to the laminated edge of the inflation chamber and has an insertable hollow bolt so that an inflation access is formed. On the proper place of the round tubing surface, there is a vent hole. When the hollow bolt is removed from the round tubing, a deflation channel is formed. Furthermore, such design allows free adjustment of inflation level and fast inflation/deflation for the pads without the need of additional auxiliary equipment.